


Broken Angel

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Multi, dark!Claire, implied offscreen character death, witch!claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: After her failed attempt to learn magic and the disastrous consequences, Claire runs away.





	Broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowMagicalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/gifts).



Claire opens her eyes when she hears the footsteps.If she’s lucky, it’s just another unfortunate group who thinks exploring the catacombs under Paris is a good idea.They won’t be able to find the entrance to her hideout.She’ll be able to return to her slumber and forget she ever woke.

When she hears the voices, Claire knows she’s not so fortunate.

“My readings show a high energy source ahead.”That’s Aja’s accented voice.Something twangs in Claire’s heart.She has, in her exile, missed the melodic sound of Aja’s voice.

“We’re close?”Claire could practically see Jim sniffing the air for her scent as he spoke.His sense of smell is so much better now that he’s a troll.

At least one of them got something out of their transformations.

“Yes, I’d say we are very close.”Aja pauses.“Jim, you’ve known her longer.Do you think she’d like seeing us?”

Jim sighs.“I’m not sure, but we’re not leaving her on her own like this.We’re stronger as one.”

Claire laughs under her breath.Leave it to Jim to believe it wasn’t too late for her.For all his tendencies to expect the worst, he really was the greatest optimist of them all.But he is wrong, so wrong.

It is too late.Claire looks down at her hands.In the darkness, she can’t make out their black veins, but she knows they’re there.They’re always there.Whether she’s awake or asleep, they’re there, to remind her of what she’s become.

Once upon a time she thought she could learn magic, become strong in her own way that no one else was.Jim had his armor, Toby had his (then newfound) alien heritage, Steve and Eli were becoming capable fighters in their own right.Magic could be her thing, she thought.

Foolish, so foolish.

The harsh beam of a flashlight washes over Claire’s hideout.She throws up her arms to protect herself from its glare.A hiss escapes her throat.Something inside of her screams at the sound of her own voice.

“Claire!”Jim’s voice is full of relief.His footsteps rush toward her.

“Stay away from me!”Claire yells.Instinctively, she throws out her arms.A wave of magic bursts forth and knocks Jim off his feet.

Claire cringes.She didn’t.She didn’t mean to.That doesn’t matter, a quiet voice whispers in her mind.This is what she is now.A broken husk of a failed witch.

This is her destiny.To hurt.To destroy all she loves.

Like…like…

Toby.

Aja approaches her slowly while Jim gets to his feet.“Claire, it’ll be alright,” she speaks soothingly.“Come home with us.”

“No,” Claire snarls.“Go away.Go away and never come back.”

“Enrique misses you.”Aja persists.“Don’t you want to see your baby brother?He’s walking now and your parents think he’ll say his first word any day now.”

A sob rises in Claire’s throat. _Enrique._ She misses him.So much.

No.She can’t.Not after.

Toby.

“Claire.”Jim joins Aja.“Don’t do this.Don’t hurt yourself like this.Toby wouldn’t have wanted this.C’mon you know him.He’d want you to be happy.I’m sure he’s watching down on us right now, yelling how much he agrees with me.”

“You can’t know that,” Claire whispers.“You can’t know _anything_.”She reaches out and grabs Jim and Aja with her magic.With a raise of her hand, she levitates them above the ground.“Look at me!”She illuminates the room with magic.“Look at me and say I’m not a MONSTER!”

“You’re not—”

Claire drops them to the ground.It’s not a far enough distance to truly hurt them, but still enough to knock them unconscious.

It’s time to go.She needs to find a new tomb to endure her eternal suffering in.


End file.
